


MALE CALL

by blackillya



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: Benny has a surprise delivery for Ray





	MALE CALL

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to cure my incurably romantic Valentine fix with these two stories. Here is the second. Please, be gentle.

Benton Fraser looked up at the sign with a mixture of disbelief and hopefulness. It read: We Deliver Anything, anytime, anywhere. "We shall see", muttered the Mountie as he entered the shop.

The first thing that greeted him was a tall, statuesque black man; obviously the owner. Fraser judged him to be in his early 30's; the features had the unusual manly beauty of the ancient African kings; the eyes were a dark and fathomless as the jungles of the great Continent. "How may I serve you?", asked the deep, rich voice.

Fraser shock himself, coming back to his purpose for being there. "Yes, please. I saw your sign and wish to test its validity."

The man smiled. "What would you have delivered?"

"Me."

The man's smile broadened. "For what occasion?"

"Valentine's Day."  
The man nodded with approval, stood in thought for a moment, then approached the Mountie, stopping inches from him. "Will you trust me, sir?", he asked, hoping the sincerity in his voice was evident. Rare indeed were the customers that presented him with endless possibilities. 

Fraser felt those dark eyes bore into his very soul. "Absolutely", he replied with hesitation; then watched as a strong hand reached out and took his in a gentle grasp.

"Excellent. Come with me and we'll get started....."

Fraser obeyed, allowing himself to be lead towards the rear of the shop. He had no doubt that by the time this man was finished, he and Ray would remember this Valentine's Day for years to come.


End file.
